2012-11-02 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Bread Crumbs
Fantomex managed to hack that laptop some time ago, and he and Havok blackmailed the slavery group out of money, then began to blow up their operations to hell and back again. It went pretty well. Though there was one piece of information he kept from Havok. One of the buyer's for the mutants was a research facility, one he suspected was tied to Weapon Plus. After the chaos, Fantomex decided to investigate on his own as this was a derailment from the current mission to find the creator and operator of the new Sentinels. Fantomex got in, but he did not get out clean. Steve would likely see police cars racing the narrow streets and see the smoke rising in the distance from the explosion that rocked a block of buildings. Meanwhile, inside the building, Fantomex is having to shoot and slice his way out. He has managed to avoid getting shot this time, but he knows...Weapon Plus is further than the other facility in replicating the Sentinels he is hunting down. This will be far from over even after they shut down the current versions. One of the scientists had ran, and Fantomex is currently chasing him into the parking garage. As the car the scientist drives is racing past him, or rather trying to go through him, he leaps up into the air and lands on the roof. Holding on for dear life, Fantomex is jerked from side-to-side with the crazy driving as the scientist tries to shake him, fearful of his life. So what a day in beautiful Paris as a white ninja clings to a roof top, trying to work his sword blade straight! Steve Rogers had been on his way back to his hotel room, when he'd seen all hell break loose. He'd slipped off and changed from his street clothes into his Captain America uniform. He's running across the roof tops as he draws near to street just in time to see Fantomex draw his sword back and get ready to stab the scientist. He narrows his eyes and lets the shield fly to knock the French Thief off the car. The Star Spangled Avenger already on the move as he takes off at a run moving to bounce of a flag pole to balcony and down to the street level in a position to catch his shield. Fantomex is concentrating on what he is doing, but just as he is to thrust the sword downward there is feeling of his something hard knocking his body aside. He manages to keep ahold of his sword and lands hard on the blacktop as the car squeels off. Fantomex rolls with the impact, thankful he does not have E.V.A. inside him right now, as that would have hurt a lot. The shield spins back at the American flag dressed man. Fantomex's eyes narrow at him, "Fool," he says mostly to himself as he also hears the police sirens coming up to the area. Fantomex then moves to take off running, the sword having been slipped away. He pulls out a grapple gun to shoot toward a tall roof, and to pull himself up to get away from the police. He is not heading toward Steve Rogers. The trench coat flaps behind him, a glimpse of light through it as if it has a bullet hole or two through it. Steve Rogers shield comes bouncing back to him, "I knew you were a thief but I see your time with the x-men hasn't had the effect I thought and turned you into a murder." It was Jono's fault, teenage hormones. He says as he runs to follow Fantomex. He struggles to keep up with the mutant as he has no grappling gun and Fantomex is his equal or his superior physically. Captain America doggedly chases the man, "Turn yourself in." And Fantomex is quick. As he moves, he can match Captain America for each of his movements. "You really have no clue. The one you let escape, is researching a way to mass slaughter an entire race of people." He purposely spins his trench coat to hide his motions as he thrusts a kick toward Captain America when the man catches up. "They have long ago improved on your old out-dated super soldier serum, and created monsters." Steve Rogers brings his shield up to block the kick, "That's impossible, they've never cracked it. IN all these years." He brings his shield around trying to knock Fantomex's head off, "What are you talking about?" He frowns, "And if what you say is true, then he should face charges in the Hague or the Purishan Legal systems. YOu are not a judge, jury, and executer?" Fantomex twists backwards and flips with hands on the roof top before he lands back on his feet after the shield passes over him. "Bought and paid for. You think S.H.I.E.L.D. is the biggest and baddest thing out there? They are just the surface. You weren't even the only successful one back then." What?! He leaps up into the air and flips upwards to an air conditioner roof unit. He lands with a light thump. You were more than just a solo project old man. And when this is all said and done, it isn't just going to need the X-Men to save the damn fucked up world," the French man says. The shield strikes an a/c unit and comes bouncing to his hand. "Are you on drugs? I don't understand. I'm quite sure, I was the only one." He says as he comes into a fighting stance, "And I never said government agencies were pure as the driven snow or SHIELD has there fingers in everything." He says frustrated. He was tired. "Here is your wild goose chase Captain America. You should have be able to find a way to access the files either by yourself or through your contacts." Fantomex leans forward then, still ready to move at a moment's notice. "Weapon I. Oui, they may be buried deep, but dig them up," those eyes seem to taunt you with an almost flippant tone. "There are wars upon one, but the constant is the one is humans tearing themselves apart to search for a better way to kill and murder each other. When you find what you are looking for, come search for me." Steve Rogers moves to throw his shield at Fantomex. He wasn't ready to know how far down the rabbit hole went, "There's the Red Room. Is that what your talking of?" As the shield flies, Fantomex actually instead twists and leaps off the roof. Suddenly E.V.A. darts down from the sky and he lands on her steps that have extended out. He turns about and stands up as E.V.A. hovers and spreads his arms wide while actually laughing. "Non, something much worse and darker. Come now, we are on the same side. Will you attack me, just because I know more than you? I am a thief, I have information. But it is non free, you must meet me half way. Find out how deep S.H.I.E.L.D. is in this. Are they enemy or just pawn? Call it an equal exchange when the time comes, non?" Steve Rogers catches the shield, "No you're attacking people and trying to kill them. I'm trying to stop you. If what you say is true. Then killing them makes you as bad as them. There are better ways." "Non, there are non better ways," Fantomex states firmly with narrowed eyes. "If it were a supervillian or a stupid HYDRA agent, it is nothing. Oui, they make me laugh at the silliness. But non, this is something that has set to rot within the Earth for many, many years. It is a cancer. Search for your answers, oh Captain America. See how much is a mockery of what you represent." Steve Rogers watches at Fantomex slip out of his range. "Yeah, Yeah, A wars coming. The super terrorist are going to take each other to Hell and us along with it." He frowns, "I know what I stand for the America ideals, values, and fighting spirit. I am not beholden to it's government." "That one is new to me," Fantomex says with a dramatic shrug. "But not surprising." But he then smirks beneath his mask, "Then let me know if you find something. In the meantime, I have the future to shape," a vague reference to him being a teacher. How terrifying is that? But he then moves to step fully up the stairs into E.V.A. She flashes lights at Captain America as the steps fade away and merge into a door. E.V.A. then jets away at a blurring speed.